1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a clamp to secure electrical components to a circuit chassis. It is specifically concerned with a clamp to secure large can-type capacitor structures to a circuit chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Can-type capacitors are secured to a circuit chassis at present by either securing them on their side with a strap to the chassis or by clamping them upright with clamps that parallel the longitudinal axis of the can. A typical prior art parallel clamp has a fixed hook, which slips over one end of the capacitor can. The clamp is screwed at the other end of the capacitor to the base chassis structure. The longitudinal dimension of this clamp must match the longitudinal dimension of the can capacitor. This clamping arrangement requires a fairly high level of assembly worker dexterity and is time consuming, inasmuch as the clamp and the can capacitor must be held in place while a screw is positioned at the base to hold the clamp against the chassis. The clamp is then clipped over the top edge of the can capacitor and the screw at the base is tightened thereby securing the can capacitor to the chassis. This clamping procedure is particularly difficult to accomplish if the chassis structure to which the can capacitor is affixed comprises a vertical surface. The longitudinal length of the capacitor can further prevents easy access to the screw at the base utilized to securely fasten the clamp and capacitor to the chassis structure.